A Christmas Situation
by Sushi and Sashimi
Summary: Hibiki x Dita! Reviews please! Well, I kinda though of this as one-shot, but tell me your views about it, and you have a 8 out of 10 ration I'd write a continuation. O.o


20/12/04 

Disclaimer: I'm only gonna say this once. I don't own Vandread. Don't ask me again. Remember, this is only a fan fiction, and the only thing that belongs to me is the storyline.

To all Vandread fans, please don't flame me. Comments and suggestions are always welcome, as long as it is said in a polite manner.

A Christmas Situation  
Chapter 1

Hibiki rushed through the hallway. It was Christmas, and he was late for the Christmas party. The lights were decorated with red and green cellophane paper, giving the Nirvana a yuletide setting. Ornaments were also around, balls and stars of different colors.

"Stupid!" Hibiki shouted as he made a U-turn. "How could I forget the present!?"

Hibiki dashed back to his room, sweating and panting from his running. The mechanical doors opened, and he immediately rushed over to his table, grabbing the small present. 

The Nirvana crew was merry, chatting, eating and drinking, and exchanging presents. In one corner Bart was challenging Duero in a drinking contest. Bart's eyes were already weary, and his face was crimson red. His speech was evidence that he was almost drunk. Duero, however, remained calm as ever.

"Oh, Ujuji-san is late... I wish Hibiki would be more responsible..." Dita muttered in a sad and worried tone. It was already midnight. 

"Cheer up! Everyone's in a good mood except for you! He'll be here soon, don't you worry," Jura said, comforting Dita.

"I know, but..." she replied meekly as she paced backed and forth.

"What are you worried about? You know he's been always there for you, he's almost always with you you know," Jura said with a naughty smile.

Dita blushed. "Just because Dita and Ujuji-san share the same room doesn't mean we, well... You know!" Dita said fiercely. The crew of the Nirvana had grown in number now, and as a way to cut costs they all decided that sharing rooms is beneficial for everyone of them. 

"Fine, fine..." Jura replied haughtily. She laughed for a while and then stopped. She looked at her and said seriously, "Are you telling me that after these three months in your relationship you haven't even tried making a baby?"

"Is it necessary? Besides, Dita doesn't think Ujuji-san would like that... We don't have to prove our love through that."

"But according to Duero and the book I've read, that's what a boy and a girl is supposed to do!" Jura protested. A smirk spread across her face. "If you don't want to, then I'll make a baby with him."

"Jura!" Dita exclaimed while Jura laughed.

Their conversation was interrupted by Hibiki's entrance. He stopped, trying to catch his breath.

"Ujuji-san! Over here!" Dita cried, her face brightening up. Hibiki spotted her, trying to smile between his breaths.

"Dita-chan!" he called out.

"All yours," Jura whispered to Dita with a naughty tone. She smiled and then left.

Dita ran to Hibiki and hugged him. After a few moments she let go and gave him a pout.

"Where were you? You got me worried!" she cried out empathetically.

"I'm sorry, it's just that, well..."

His words were stopped by a kiss. At first he was surprised, then he began to enjoy the kiss. His hands moved to her waist, holding her tight.

"Ujuji-san... Hibiki... You know I can't get angry to you," she said smiling. "You haven't eaten yet..." she said, hearing his stomach growl. Hibiki blushed at this.

"Well... I've been fixing my vanguard..."

"It's Christmas Eve! You don't have to work now!" she said dramatically.

Hibiki pinched her nose. "Anyway, I'm finished and famished. Let's go grab something to eat, shall we?" he offered.

"Sure. Ujuji-san." she said, with a cute tone in her voice.

They headed to the buffet.

The buffet was filled with rows and rows of food. Sushi, sashimi, sukiyaki- you name it. Everyone was having a good time.

On a table Barnette was having a conversation with Meia. The blue-haired girl waved a glass of sake in the air.

"It's amazing how men and women live together in peace now. Even the women start having relationships with men," she said, gulping down the alcohol. "I mean, Hibiki's got Dita. Duero has Parfet..."

"And you have Bart," Meia said, interrupting her. Barnette glanced at her and raised an eyebrow. "How does Jura feel about that?" Meia asked, pretending not to notice.

" Well, she seems okay with it..." Meia replied, pouring another serving of sake into her glass. "Afterall, she still seems interested in Hibiki." 

"Hibiki..." Meia whispered, circling her glass' rim with her finger. She sighed silently then drank her liquor.

"I can... (hic) still go on... must go on..." Bart stammered. He gulped down another shot of alcohol.

Duero shook his head. "The alcohol has already started to take effect. You better stop before it burns your liver."

"I won't... (hic) listen to you... I will win! (hic)" Bart replied dreamily, waving the bottle in the air.

"Suit yourself," Duero replied, sounding unconcerned. Duero wasn't even the slightest red. He drank another round of sake as if he was drinking water.

A crowd had already gathered around them. Some were cheering for Duero while some cheered for Bart. However, it was evident that Bart could not catch up. Although victory was only a glass of alcohol away, his stamina is slowly giving in to the intoxicating effects of the sake. 

Parfet was there, observing the two men, wiping her specs. Barnette neared the two men, popping a sushi into her mouth. She pinched Bart's and led him to their room.

"What (hic) are you doing?!" he shouted.

"Boys," she muttered sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. Parfet nodded in agreement.

It wasn't only Bart who was drunk, though. After two hours of chatting, eating, and drinking, Dita was also kinda red now; she drunk a little too much of sake. Hibiki told her she drank too much, but despite his words, she continued drinking.

"Dita, don't you think you've drunk too much?" Hibiki asked again in a worried tone.

"What do you mean? (hic)" she asked.

Popping a sashimi into his mouth, Hibiki sighed. He carried the drunk girl out of her own will.

"Let me (hic) down!" she said with an irritated tone.

Hibiki didn't answer. He just smiled slightly, sighed, and he headed for their room.

By the time he reached their room Dita was already asleep. He gently laid her on her bed. He pulled the covers up so she wouldn't get cold.

He looked at her, wondering at how much she had changed. She used to be childish, how she used to call him Mr. Alien or Ujuji-san all the time. Now she called him that as a nickname.

He reached for his pocket, and put her present on the table.

He stroked her red hair, then gave her a kiss. She mumbled something, but she was still sleeping. 

"Merry Christmas, Dita-chan... I love you," he whispered.

He headed for the bathroom, taking off his shirt as he went. He turned on the shower.

The water was cold. But it didn't matter. He stood there, with his hands on the wall, his head bowed down, letting the water fall down unto his head. He just stood there, reminiscing memories, and thinking of Dita. Thinking of her.

For some reason when he first boarded the Nirvana, he wanted to avoid her silly antics. He wanted to avoid her. But everytime she stopped bugging him, he felt hurt. What was this? In Talark they were to hate women, but here he was, in love with a girl. 

He didn't understand, but he was happy. Happy that she was with him. Happy that he was with her.

He turned the shower off. He drew the shower curtains back, reaching for his towel. 

"Ujuji-san..."

He stopped drying himself. It was Dita. She had woken up. He was naked, and he desperately tried to cover himself with the towel.

"Dita! What are you doing here!?"

Dita didn't reply. She slowly neared Hibiki and gave him a passionate kiss. He was astonished, and he realized that she was probably still drunk. She began to remove her dress, until she stood only in her underwear.

"Dita..." 

"Hibiki-chan... I love you..." she said, stopping Hibiki's reply with a kiss.

How was it? I hope you all like it. Please review. Thanks. I'll be updating anytime soon.


End file.
